Users can have many different computing devices and user accounts. Many times a user will login to a user account on each computing device. In some instances, multiple devices can use the same user accounts. It can be a laborious process for a user to constantly login to user accounts on each device they own. Some devices can have difficult interfaces that are cumbersome, non-intuitive, or in some instances no user interfaces at all, such as audio-based devices.